


Nothing Like a Knot

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Cockslut Castiel, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Name Calling, Other, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is hired to take care of his neighbor's dog for a week.</p><p>Written for prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like a Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Seriously. If it isn't something you like or something you don't care for then DON'T READ IT. 
> 
> This was written for a request.

Castiel watched Dean’s dog staring at him as he lowered himself into a good mountable position. He could see where the dog’s cock was jutting out from its sheath and the way its attention was fixed on him. After five days of mounting him like a bitch in heat it wasn’t a surprise that he didn’t need to do much coaxing at this point.

Bear was very enthusiastic and Castiel’s body felt thoroughly fucked after each time.

His cock ached at the thought and he clenched down on the large plug he’d kept in his ass to keep himself loose enough to take such a large cock.

There was a low whine and the skittering of claws on the hardwood floor before the bed dipped with Bear’s, a perfect name for a dog of that size, weight. Castiel reached back to pull the plug free and pressed a few fingers inside to make sure he was still slick enough.

Castiel grabbed the lube from next to him and added some, quick and sure, before shifting himself into position. “Come on.” He patted his lower back and quickly moved his hand back to the sheets as Bear’s weight almost crushed him to the mattress.

The dog’s fat cock brushed against him as strong front legs locked around his waist and Bear started to trust against him, huffing, as he tried to find Castiel’s hole so he could fuck and knot him.

After several tries Castiel got tired of Bear missing and reached back, ignoring the soft warning growl, to curl fingers around the thick shaft and guide Bear to his hole.

Castiel’s breathing quickened when he felt the fat head of Bear’s cock at his entrance and then the dog was slamming inside him with a vicious, single-minded thrust that stole his breath and had him almost collapsing.

It was the first fucking of the day and Castiel knew by the third the sharp burn of penetration wouldn’t be as sudden. He arched his back and moaned as Bear brutally pounded into him, thick and long cock thrusting maddeningly inside him, as the dog worked to knot the bitch under him.

Occasionally Bear’s cock would nail his prostate and send helpless pleasure burning through him, his moans were bouncing off the walls and no doubt echoing through the house. Castiel’s ass clenched down on Bear and the dog rumbled against him as he kept snapping his hips forward.

Bear's fur was sticking to Castiel's sweat slick skin and then Castiel felt it, the large knot, as it grew and pressed against his hole. Bear’s movements changed and the dog started to shove his knot inside Castiel as Castiel's mouth fell open, eyes sliding closed and body tight.

It burned and split him open as Bear shoved himself inside, tying them together so the dog’s release could start to pump inside him. His arms finally failed and he ended up with his face pressed against the sheets, ass still raised, as his hand rapidly moved over his cock until he was coming with a broken wail.

As always Bear simply allowed his weight to rest on top of his body crushing Castiel firmly into the mattress. Castiel lay there limply and struggled to control his breathing during the entire knot.

Bear finally came free as his knot popped out and come started to gush out after him.

It was with shaking fingers that Castiel pushed his plug back inside and eventually he found himself standing next to the bed. The guest room in Dean’s house was the main place he had taken to letting Bear knot him though several times he’d found himself on the plush rug in the living room.

Castiel dragged on some clothing and after Bear finished licking himself he let the dog outside into Dean’s fenced in yard. Hours later Castiel was once more getting pounded into by Bear only this time in the living room with the TV playing lowly in the background.

He finally left Dean’s at 10pm that night after several good knottings so he could shower and fall into bed with a content smile on his face. There were only two days left that he could enjoy Bear before Dean would return and he’d have to go back to smaller dogs who didn’t possess cocks or knots of the size that Bear’s breed did.

The sixth day dawned and Castiel was quick to complete his morning ritual. He ate a quick meal and went back upstairs to open himself up for Bear.

His fingers worked his hole open quickly, loosening and stretching, before he picked up his favorite dildo and slicked it up to start fucking himself with it. It was long and thick, just like Bear, and Castiel greedily moved the toy inside him.

The dildo had nothing on Bear’s knot or the viciousness the dog fucked him with but Castiel’s eyes fluttered and his breathing hitched at the delicious slide of it moving. He jerked his cock and fucked the toy into his hole until he was satisfied. A moan ripped itself from him and he came in his fist with the toy still firmly lodged in his ass.

“ _Fuck_.” the word was rough sounding as he panted and slowly pulled the toy out. He cleaned it, stored it and dressed after pushing his plug into his prepped hole.

There was a near bounce in his step as he crossed over to Dean’s. Bear tore through the house when Castiel stepped inside while calling out for Bear before he led the dog to the back to go the bathroom. He fed Bear and forced himself to wait.

It added anticipation.

As always the first knotting had him moaning and shaking, body hot and needing. He relished the feeling of being fucked hard and animalistically, the burn of a knot as it stretched his ass and filled him up just like he needed.

It wasn’t until Bear was mounting him the second time that day that anything changed.

Castiel was completely naked and resting on his knees on Dean’s living room floor as Bear mounted him. Bear was thrusting against his ass, huffing, until his fat cock caught on Castiel’s hole and he was able to slam inside with a vicious thrust.

Hot breath brushed against Castiel's neck and Bear’s body pushed him down. He could feel every single thrust of the dog’s cock, how it moved against his sensitive rim, with each forward motion.

Castiel was so lost in Bear pounding his ass that he didn’t hear the door or the keys.

He completely missed the sound of footsteps and he wasn’t aware of Dean leaning against the door frame, eyes fixed on his body, as his dog fucked him.

It wasn't long until Bear’s knot was pushing against his rim and Bear started to work it inside. Finally Castiel's hole gave and the growing knot found its way inside him, swelling and locking them together. Castiel’s hand flew over his cock as Bear let his body sag.

Castiel's orgasm seemed to set his nerves on fire and had an appreciative moan escaping as his ass clamped down on Bear’s large knot.

“That was surprisingly hot.”

Castiel’s breathing stuttered to a stop and everything seemed to still. He tried scrambling out from under Bear but he was completely trapped and the only thing he could do was stay under the huge dog as it pumped its come inside him.

“It’s always the quiet ones, isn’t it?” Dean walked into the room where Castiel could see him better. “Bear been fucking you the whole time?” the man squatted down and rubbed Bear’s head, praising the dog under his breath, as Castiel’s face burned. “Do you only like dogs or can I have a turn with that pretty ass of yours? I need a good, hard fuck after that flight.”

Castiel's mind raced. Dean was attractive and Castiel wasn’t against his neighbor fucking him. He closed his eyes and tried not to whimper when Bear’s knot tugged at his puffy, sensitive rim. “Sure.” He didn’t even recognize his own voice when he answered.

Dean’s response almost had him releasing a sound of surprise, “Great. I don’t know why but I love fucking a come filled hole and Bear is bound to have filled you up.”

The knot was both the longest and shortest he had enjoyed. Castiel registered Bear’s weight and cock disappearing, he could feel come leaking out of his open hole and he could hear the appreciative sound Dean made.

“Perfect. Look how sloppy it is.” Fingers hooked on his hole and tugged on his rim before moving through the mess Bear left behind. “This couldn’t have been just one knot.” Castiel shook his head, “I thought so. Usually I have to be third if I want this kind of mess. _Fuck_ …I love greedy sluts.”

Dean’s pants ended up on the floor next to Castiel and hands guided Castiel into the position Dean wanted.

Castiel's legs were spread, his back arched and his arms lowered as he presented his ass. When Dean finally pushed in Castiel realized he’d stopped breathing.

Dean's cock was thick, though not Bear’s thickness, and it easily pushed into him with little resistance. Castiel could feel Dean’s balls against his wet ass and a warm hand gripped the back of his neck firmly. Another hand gripped the flesh of his hip.

Dean wasted little time before his hips were rapidly jerking forward. He could hear Dean’s moans and the loud smack of skin against skin as Dean fucked deep each snap of his hips. The feeling of being used once more and so quickly after Bear had his eyes fluttering closed once more.

Castiel’s breathing quickened and he shoved back into each of Dean’s thrusts to take the man as deep as possible. Each drag of Dean’s cock against his rim and insides had his oversensitive body singing.

“Oh. Oh oh ohhhh.” He swallowed and listened to Dean’s moans. Occasionally they were punctuated with curses and the man’s breathing quickened as he got closer and closer. "Harder. Please harder!"

It was after a particularly hard thrust that Dean stilled and Castiel knew another load was being added to his already full ass. Dean's hips jerked forward a few times as Castiel shivered and his breathing hitched.

“Since you were so attentive to both Bear and myself I think I’ll have to increase the original price we’d agreed on.” Dean’s cock slipped from him and Castiel blindly reached for his plug to push it inside. “Thanks for the good show and fuck.” Dean was already dressing and fishing for his wallet.

**Author's Note:**

> I did add a couple polls to my profile with regards to fics. If you’re interested check them out and vote. Don’t feel like you’re required to vote or anything I just thought I’d see what readers thought :)


End file.
